


Love's Dripping From a Gun

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, M/M, one-shot (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George is sitting at the edge of a building, too many stories high. But Dream couldn't let him go that easy.warnings: attempted suicide
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Love's Dripping From a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you,,, enjoy? is that the right word? i hope this helps you cope. there that's better

“George, no! Please!”

Dream called to George, who was sitting at the edge of a building, legs dangling over the edge. He heard Dream coming up the stairs and opening the door that led to the rooftop, but he did not move. When Dream called his name, he didn’t answer his friend. 

“George. George? It’s me!”

Dream approached him, cautiously, trying not to make any loud noises or sudden movements. 

George moved closer toward the edge. He felt the air on his legs, and in his lungs, as he looked down to the drop below. 

“George pl-ease,” Dream’s voice broke as he called again, “Please don’t go.”

“Why should I stay?” 

Dream’s felt his body flood with relief at the sound of George’s voice, then pitfall with despair as he heard the question. 

“Because I want you to stay! I _need_ you to stay. GEORGE PLEASE NO-”

The blond boy dived at his friend, his hands reaching out for any part of him that he could find. Just as George slipped off the edge, Dream snagged the edge of his jacket with his right arm. 

It took all his strength to pull the little brown haired boy back up.   
Tears streamed down both their faces, and Dream openly sobbed as he clutched his friend, who was alive, breathing, still in one piece. George hugged him back, weakly, and buried his head in his shoulder. 

“Why would- you- do t- that, Georgie?” Dream asked, between sobs. George had no answer. Dream continued, “I lo-ve you. I love- you, man. You can’t die. I love you. You gotta stay, stay for me.” Between each phrase he peppered George with a kiss, wet and real. One to his head, then his forehead, his eyelid, his cheek, shoulder, lips, lips again, cheek. Not once did Dream loosen his death grip. Not once did the brunette boy speak, although he cried softly. 

Dream cried for what could’ve been a few minutes, or maybe a few hours, but by the time his sobs slowed to a hiccup, the sun had set. The city skyline peered at the two boys from above the rim of the building. It twinkled with lights, and George could hear the cars moving by below him. That would’ve been him, down there on the road, if Dream hadn’t stopped him. 

“Would you tell me why, Georgie?” Dream whispered in his ear. 

“I love you.”

“Wha- that’s why?” Dream pulled back and looked George in the eye. “You know it’s okay to be gay, right? I don’t care! I accept you! You’ll always be dear to me-” But he was cut off by the shorter boy’s light laughter. 

“No, no that’s not what I meant. That’s not the reason. I just wanted to say I love you.” He whispered softly. “I don’t know the reason…”

They stayed still for a moment. 

“You know I have to take you to the hospital now, right?”

George looked up in surprise, “What? But, I’m okay now.”

“No, you're not. There’s something really wrong, something that I can’t help you with. You need professional help.” George looked at him with betrayal. 

Dream began to cry again. “I care about you. I want you to get better.”

George looked at his friend’s wet face, then over to the city. The lights twinkled in colors that he couldn’t see. He listened to the cars again, thought about all the people going about their lives. He felt the way Dream clutched his arms, and touched his forehead where he kissed him. 

He took a deep breath. 

“Okay.”


End file.
